Melody Meets Melody
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: Melody from Shamouti Island meets a girl who is the daughter of Demyx, who bears the same name as her. They portal-jump and antics ensue across different worlds.


Character Guide: Melody Takiashi- Melody from Pokemon the Movie 2000, except 5 years older, a princess, and one out of forty children (some are adopted. Yes, she's a self-insert, but that doesn't make her not a good character. You'll see.)

Melody Bowie- like David Bowie, but a teenage girl with blue pigtails who portal-jumps and has water powers.

Worlds Visited:  
Kingdom Hearts

Pokemon

Portal

Ever After High

Beyblade

Yu Yu Hakusho

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Soul Eater

* * *

Prologue- Melody Bowie

Melody Stardust Bowie chose most of her name for herself. When "Uncle" Vexen combined DNA from Demyx and Xigbar to make more nobodies for Xemnas, he wasn't quite expecting the result to be quite so much like Demyx. He made several more "children," but none were quite what he expected. They overran the castle to an extent, and finally Xemnas had had enough. No one really liked the children, except Roxas, Namine, and Demyx sometimes. Xemnas sent most of them away. Some stayed behind, mostly the quiet ones, which the Organization XIII members learned to live with. Siren, Luna, and Selena were pretty cool, after all. For teenage girls.  
Melody was not included in that group. She learned very quickly that she had inherited her father's sharp eye for shooting and making portals, and her other father's affinity for water and music, which was why Demyx named her Melody. She chose the middle and surnames for herself. The combination of the discovery of her special talent of portal-making and the necessity she felt to constantly flee from her "family" prompted her to jump worlds. She never felt at home in one specific place. She couldn't feel that way, so she jumped from world to world. One fateful day, she ended up in a laboratory with a sadistic AI who promised her cake if she underwent several dangerous tests. Through these tests, she honed her portal making skills. So, she continued jumping worlds, causing chaos in her wake as only a heartless could do.

Chapter 1- Melody Takiashi

It was a beautiful day on the green island of Shamouti. Melody Takiashi, a girl of fifteen now, ran towards the beach, hoping to see her friend there. He visited annually, and sometimes even more than once. As she ran towards the beach, she saw him land on the sand. She chucked her sandals off and climbed gently onto the white and blue back of the majestic and glorious beast of the sea, Lugia. She smiled, laughing as he took off into the sky. These rides didn't happen often enough. She let the wind tingle her shoulders and flow through her long brown hair. She closed her eyes, content just to be alive in this moment.

Suddenly, she felt something large and heavy hit her square in the side of her torso. The wind knocked out of her, she didn't realize immediately that the sensation of a large, warm body beneath her seat was missing. When she did, and realized where she was, she panicked. Her vision, blurry though it was, came back slowly as she made out the sight of a girl about her age, but very skinny, with long, light blue pigtails and one blue eye and one gold eye.  
She screamed.  
"What? What happened?" The crazy-eyed girl spazzed and looked around her, and then again at Melody.  
"You! Who are you? Where are we? Where's Lugia? What the heck happened?"  
"Oh, that." The blue-haired girl waved a hand as if to say, no big deal.  
"Where's Lugia? Where am I?" the brunette seethed, still sitting sprawled out with her elbows digging into the dirt.  
"Oh. You're in..." the blue-haired girl looked around. "Hmm. Looks like Japan."  
They were in the park of a residential area, but that wasn't what Melody cared about. "Where's Lugia?"  
"Was that the bird type you were riding?"  
Melody raised an eyebrow. "Um... sort of. Who are you? Where are you from? No, you know what? Answer my first question first."  
"Well, he's right where we left him, of course!"  
The brunette scowled at the blue-haired girl. "How did we get here? Who are you?"  
The blue-haired girl sighed, visibly annoyed. "My name is Melody. I took-"  
"That's not funny. What are you trying to pull?"  
"Nothing... what are you talking about?" The blue-haired girl took a cue from the brunette Melody and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Your name can't be Melody, mine's Melody."  
"That's not so strange. Do you know how many Melodys there are in the worlds?"  
"It's not that. I have a cousin named-" Brunette Melody shook her head. "Wait, worlds? As in, plural?"  
Blue-haired Melody nodded. "If you would be quiet long enough to let me explain, I would tell you that I jump through portals into different worlds, and I accidentally bumped into you during one of my runs."  
Brunette Melody took a closer look at Blue-haired Melody. She had a light sheen of sweat dripping down her neon pink tank top and athletic shorts, which, ironically, had an ice cream cone design on the front.  
"With a good running start," Blue-haired Melody went on, "I jump into a portal, and come out faster, and fall into another portal, and keep that going. I heard once that speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out, and it's fun!"  
Brunette Melody gaped at her. "You want me to believe you portal-jump and you just happened to take me with you, and now we're in another world?"  
Blue-haired Melody looked pointedly at Brunette Melody. "Of course. There is no other explanation."  
"Can you take me back home?" Brunette Melody asked.  
"Of course! But where's the fun in that?"  
Brunette Melody paled. "You're insane. You're absolutely insane, and you've kidnapped me. If I explained the situation to anyone else, they'd say I was crazy, too. So, I'm basically stuck here."  
"Oh, come on. You say that like it's a bad thing. Where's your sense of humor?"  
Brunette Melody sat upright and sunk her head into her hands. "It's all that heckling I did to my friends," she cried. "It's karma coming back to get me. I can't believe this is happening!"  
"The first order of business," Blue-haired Melody said, "is to get you some new shoes."  
Brunette Melody looked at her bare feet. "I don't even have money with me!" she cried.  
"I'm not worried about that," Blue-haired Melody said. "I would pay to have a friend, I have enough money."  
"Gained through some less-than-legal means, no doubt," Brunette Melody muttered.  
"Let's go shop in Harajuku!" Blue Melody cried, opening a portal.  
"No!" Melody Takiashi cried. "I don't want to go through another portal unless we go home!"  
"Everywhere is home to me!" Blue Melody laughed as she grabbed Melody's hand and dove through.

Melody Takiashi's homochronic blue eyes widened as she took in the street fashion of Harajuku. "How... cute!" she cried happily.  
"Haha! I knew you'd like it! You're a Melody, so of course you would!" laughed her blue-haired companion. Heads turned to watch them as they entered a Gothic Lolita clothing store. "Pick what you want, free of charge. Anything in here is going to be perfect for our next adventure."  
Melody Takiashi paused, one hand on the rack, and looked pointedly at the other Melody. "No way. No more adventures. I just want some shoes. And maybe to look around a little bit. And THEN we're going home."  
"Home is everywhere to me," Blue Melody repeated, picking out a pink and blue ensemble. "Hey, isn't this the cutest?"  
Melody Takiashi sighed. Maybe if she went along with it, Crazy Melody would have a heart and bring her back home at the end of the day. She turned around and saw the most beautiful purple jumperskirt she'd ever seen. She paired it with an adorable white button up, cute white stockings, and platform purple mary janes. She added a headbow, too. Polka dots adorned the outfit from top to bottom.  
Blue Melody set the cotton candy-colored ensemble to the side, and started picking out another one, this one looking quite a lot like something Alice wore on her journey in Wonderland, including a black headband. "This is fantastic!" she cried.  
Brunette Melody cleared her throat. "What exactly is our next adventure, anyway?"  
Blue Melody grinned. "It's a fun one. First, tell me your favorite fairy tale."  
Brunette Melody blinked. "Um... it's Rapunzel. What's yours?"  
"Alice in Wonderland, of course. Look at this outfit. How can you not tell? Oh, you need to pick out a backpack and a purse."  
Brunette Melody, after only a few minutes, picked out a purple backpack and a pink purse with pearls on the front.  
"Perfect. Let's go check out."  
Brunette Melody marveled at the other. "You remember me saying I didn't have money, right?"  
"That's not a problem." Blue Melody took out her wallet and stuffed some money into the smaller pocket of Brunette Melody's purse.  
"You can't just give me money!"  
"Why not? I did kidnap you, after all."  
Brunette Melody just stood there, not knowing what to say.  
"Come on! Let's go check out!"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Never have I been more sure about anything. Come on, let's go."  
After the girls checked out and Melody complained some more about how much the richer Melody was spending on her, they went outside and found themselves a deserted alley. Blue Melody started taking her clothes off.  
"What are you doing?" the brunette asked.  
"Changing," the blue-haired one said as though it were the most natural thing in the world to suddenly change clothes in an alleyway. Brunette Melody followed suit, admittedly a lot slower because she tried to do it without anything being visible to any stray passersby, not that there were any.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Through the portal." Blue Melody grinned as she made one. "By the way, where we're going there are two daughters of Rapunzel, so you might have to pick a different fairy tale. Or not. Maybe one will be given to you."  
"Only one thing in that sentence makes sense," said the brunette, "because Rapunzel actually did have twins in the story."  
"Well, that's expected," Blue Melody said. "Why does everyone want things to make sense? That's so boring. See, this is why I belong in Wonderland."  
"Is that where we're going?"  
"You'll see." Blue Melody grabbed the brunette's hand and jumped inside, purses, bags, and all.


End file.
